User talk:Lordranged7
"Boo" You didn't scare me! :D Maybe a bit ( ._.) 22:05, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah and thanks to you I'm not feeling sleepy -_- 22:43, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Pic Issue V2 Hiya Lordina-senpai, I've come by to inform you that this user: DarkShadow28 has been uploading photos from the InaIre Wiki. I've given him a "suggestion" of some sort, but I also saw that you have already given him warning before, so I have no idea if he will pay heed to it... Also, that pic in his sig and the Ibuki pic he uses on his profile (which sadly comes from Adventure-senpai) are still here, so let's see if he will listen and correct his wrongs. Okay, enough of my blabbering XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 09:36, March 25, 2014 (UTC) (I was about to be named StarGazer? Such an honour~~ I picked StarChaser because it sounds corny enough not to be used by anybody on Wikia XD) Though, I have faith that he would listen, since I have already saw a message from him asking if this is true, so I guess there would be no need to ban him~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 15:04, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ I've seen that he really listened to my advice, he changed his sig pic and profile pic~~ I see no worry about this, it's case closed XD Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) No problem~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 13:19, March 28, 2014 (UTC) IE GO CS Wiki Hey Lord! Nice seeing you here again! I haven't talked to you for a while now. Can I ask you something? You made the Chrono Stone Wiki right? Well I don't know why, but, it wouldn't let me go to my userpage. It's weird. I've tried refreshing it multiple times and even to the lengths of rebooting my computer. But my profile just won't appear. Can you help me? I'd really like to fix my profile and such on the CS wiki. Thanks so much! :D InaIre Wiki issue Sorry to bother you here Lordina-senpai, but it seems like this Fei Rune or Great Endou whatever guy is crossing the line finally. You see, I have almost never return to the InaIre Wiki for a month, but this guy called 1205 Yueng Jaii, which is (I think Lordina-senpai you should've known earlier) just another account of that Fei Rune or Great Endou guy accused me of changing his photo! I've scrolled through the wiki activity and I'm quite sure it was Angelo-san, who is now an admin, is the one who changed it. Seriously, I have it to a limit about this guy, I definitely sound mean but he just looks like a troll if you ask me, I almost want to blabber that "Lordina-senpai is not gonna trust ya!" but I decided that would sound too mean so I didn't say so. Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a load Lordina-senpai~~ I hope I don't sound all mean and childish last night, I just got pissed off by the tone he was using in the message. And glad that Angelo-san is now an admin in the InaIre Wiki~~ Congratulation to him~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 07:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) That's true, and having a user like Angelo-san as an admin will help the wiki more I think~~ And I guess Lordina-senpai you've seen that mean message he sent to me, just plain mean ._. But it's okay, I will forget about this unpleasant person~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about me, I will be okay~~ I may start doing some more works on the game-related articles on the wiki and chased up all the anime plots as well (don't grab the job away from me XD) I'm having Easter vacation so I will be more active in no time (here comes the homework, embrace yourself XD)~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 14:02, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Book Template Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Today I've made a template for books, which is this one. This is actually the second time I made a infobox template, but please see if there could be other improvements~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 05:50, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Lordina-senpai~~ I will go and see if there are other book articles I could create later~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 15:44, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Picture issue Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ I'm wondering if it is only my computer, because when I look up New Files, some of my, Kariya-kun's and your slideshow pics are shrunken??? Do you happen to have the same issue :o Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 15:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I see Lordina-senpai~~ At least that means my computer isn't breaking down or something XD But it makes the photos look so weird, especially my Atomic Flare slideshow, almost all photos have "broken down" except the last one ._. Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 18:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Chaos Meteor slideshow With grave feelings, Lordina-senpai, I'm confessing that I mess up with another slideshow: Chaos Meteor. Somehow the sixth is different when viewed in New Files and Slideshow. Should I just let it be? .-. Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 07:03, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I guess Lordina-senpai you are right, it's just that the sixth pic looks different in two versions ._. But now it only looks different in New Files. But I guess I should leave it as it is now or else more problems may ensure XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 13:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Apology I gotta say it now Lordina-senpai D: I remembered that I once promised to create an article about TCG on the InaIre Wiki but since Galaxy ended I have forgotten about it. Mostly because I have dedicated myself more towards only contributing to the Galaxy wiki and the game articles, I have since started forgetting about the InaIre Wiki. And about those manga scans and plot too. Since I'm still just studying about TCG (Silly me never seems to understand the cardplay), is it okay if I try out here first? First as a sandbox, and later completely develop it. Sounds good enough? And yeah, I hope you will forgive me for this _(._.)_ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 15:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Lordina-senpai :D I will start working on it again as soon as possible! Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 03:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Customize badges Oops Lordina-senpai, I remembered that I once switched the Black Dawn and Einsatz badges' names, and you switched them back. I guess I'm the only one who have the badge name wrong, since when I hover over my Black Dawn badge it shows the name as Einsatz instead. Sorry about the switching :P But I don't know what to do with mine... Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 15:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see, I'm just glad I'm not the only one-- Though, when I browse through your profile the badges shows the name as Black Dawn, so I guess I will stick with Einsatz XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 03:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see, I didn't notice that though :o I guess we can only leave them as now then-- Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 05:06, May 11, 2014 (UTC) That's really weird, my phone never load it out though XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 14:24, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Woo wait a second! My badge suddenly changes into Einsatz! It's probably changing back to normal! Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 14:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Np and okay~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 14:20, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Potential Troll Issue I guess Lordina-senpai probably have seen that already as well, as this anonymous user who are starting to create articles using characters' given name and I'm afraid it's about to spiral out of control. I for one do not know if there is any way to block this user going on rampage as he changes his IP adress all the time. So I guess I should just block him so far before we could think of any better solutions. Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 15:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem~~ ^_^ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 14:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ After these few days I have not seen the sign of return from that IP adresses, so I suppose that guy should have been gone for good~~ There should be certainly no problem anymore (btw my yearly exam is coming on Wednesday again, please pray for me XD) Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 15:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I have a week of exam in total but it's also carried out in two weeks then I will have summer vacation as well~~ Of course exam is more important (the last yearly exam covers 2/3 of our academic performance), but I would still manage a few minor edits when I have my free time~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 14:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yay summer vocation~~ I'm gonna have a great one~~ (clue on my profile's first line XD) Sorry for publicizing that again XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 14:27, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Yup~~ Happy Summer Vacation XD Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 13:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Screencap problem Sorry for bothering you Lordina-senpai, but I happened to notice some episodes that lack a lot of images. For example, episode 8 which doesn't has the titlepic. I'm sorry I can't do anything to it, because my torrent downloader these days can't download the files somehow and I only has 26-43 X_X I hope it's okay if senpai can take some time to cater it? And lots of sorry for bothering you about this D: Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 13:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Lordina-senpai~~ I originally intended to download episode 6, 8 and some others that don't have a gallery page but I can only download episode 8 for 14.6% and then it's dead D: And all the others can't even download 0.1% X_X I hope it's okay with you to solve the episodes/galleries, I will chase up all the game slideshows and the character plots as soon as possible, don't worry about them~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 05:55, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh I hope I don't sound like making a joke Lordina-senpai, but I don't know why episode 6 suddenly resurrects 0_o Episode 8 is completely dead though... So I guess Lordina-senpai can leave episode 6 to me, I'm not sure if my other episodes will resurrect though, guess I will wait and see... Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 06:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot Lordina-senpai~~ I will take care of episode 6 as soon as possible~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 08:35, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Pics re-upload Hiya Lordina-senpai~~ Just come around to tell you that if you check the All Wiki Activity and find that I have sixteen uploads, it's because I have accidentally double-clicked the MultipleUpload's upload button, which means I accidentally upload sixteen photos ._. Just thought I should tell you in case there is any misunderstanding. Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 10:51, September 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem~~ Manabe-kun! "Since I met you guys, 05:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) BOO Ya Lord :D it's been a while huh? XD just passing by to tell you that everyone are joining the chat to revive it after this long and YOU ARE MISSING so uh if you have free time please come, everyone misses you :'D Seeya! 12:07, May 17, 2015 (UTC) //sobs// I miss talking to you too ;w; are you busy or you don't want to come? ;w; btw, did you shut down your bbm account? XD 12:14, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I got a new phone too ;D and I forgot about it too, until someone reminded me omg XD omg Lord seriously you need to be slapped ._. I'M TELLING YOU EVERYONE MISSES YOU AND THEY REMEMBER YOU they said you are the nicest (I'm lying D:) trust me you idiot and join XD please.... ;w; 12:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) No you dummy I really mean it why would I lie to you XD so please come if you have time okay? :'D 12:31, May 17, 2015 (UTC) YAAAY!! okay I will be waiting then :3 -- 12:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) LORD YOU DUMMY ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK ON THE CHAT BUTTON, DOES THAT EVEN NEED THE COURAGE TO DO THAT. yeah you have been inactive for six months ._. I guess now that the show is over there is nothing for you to see in the dash eh? as for me, well... tHERE ARE PLENTY so yeah I'm still pretty active in there XD -- 12:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC) YES YOU ARE. oh I hope you will come back on tumblr :3 well I have to take a bath right now so I hope I see you there when I come back :DD I can't have a long conversation here becuase it is difficult to talk here okay;;; 12:58, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ah it is okay! I was kinda busy anyway ww I will join soon, hopefully. :3 seeya! 17:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Lord, are you going to come to the chat today? :D 18:49, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo Lord! ;D how are you? I hope you are doing well!! uhm, I'm really sorry for not joining this past weeks, I was busy with my finals. BUT I'M OVER NOW, so uh I can join! ;D I hope you will be able to :D Seeya! -- 10:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ah I'm doing fine as well!! oh you too XD aah that is okay ;; you should focus on your exams now ;; good luck <33 YOU CAN DO IT !!! it is just a matter of time and it wil end soon uwu. -- 01:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC)